Persona 3 Fes Arcana Arc
by DJstorywriter08
Summary: Minato's little brother Minaru Arisato woke up within a strange place called the velvet room and met a strange man called Igor but little did he know that his life will completely change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys for those who are just starting to read this for the first time you guys WILL get confuse with the story if you guys didn't start from my other story Persona 3 FES after story, so better start there than jumping into this one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Inside Minaru's room**

After giving them their weapons Sakura-neechan made all of them go home to continue their party although I hope that none of this made affected how they should celebrate. Sakura-neechan even made me go to bed early like he's treating me like a kid.

After dinner I just lay there in my bed thinking I should be having a lazy day. But now I am in no mood. I grabbed my trusted sword Excalibur. The sword's handle fits perfectly in my hand

Ever since that faithful day inside the Paradox tunnel my sword the same with my persona evolved to Excalibur and Apollo.

"_You mean Orpheus_"

Aigis-chan's voice rang in my head as she mentioned Orpheus. I placed Excalibur by the bedside table.

Suddenly I felt tired and my eyes began to close as sleep took over.

"_**Are you awake your highness?**_"

I opened my eyes and I am in dark room sitting on a chair somehow I feel like it's moving upward

"_An elevator?_" I thought.

In front of me I saw a bald guy with a very long nose. I almost choked back the laugh to call him Pinocchio then I remember hearing someone calling me your highness. I looked at him and he smiled

"_**Welcome to the velvet room**_" he said his voice both resonated in the room and in my mind

"Velvet room?" I said in a confused tone

One minute I was sleeping and now I'm inside maybe the world's largest elevator

"It seems quite extraordinary to have a lot of recent guest in this room. First a young man then a young girl both born with the wild card and now. I am truly honored to find a young man destined to such a remarkable journey" he said as if I amused him

"My name is Igor." He said offering his hand

"Minaru Arisato" I told him and shook his hand

suddenly cards began to appear in front of me. Circling me then one by one vanished from the room

Igor laughed that echoed through the room.

"Usually I am here to help guest in their journey to find their answer to life. But with you. No certainly no, I must refrain from helping." He said

"Wait I don't get anything that's going on, where am I, did you brought me here, why do you call me your highness?" I asked clearly didn't know the situation

Then as if I was being pulled backward but Igor's smile was visible even in a distance

"_Your journey is worth watching for you do not travel to find the answer to life_"

"_You will travel a journey that is bestowed upon to you. A journey that none for over years have experience, I shall help you little your highness._"

"Wait!" I shouted but all I heard is his laugher

"_Your path will soon be cleared once the right door is opened. He shall know you by your Status and he shall both be grateful and miserable by your gift"_

Igor waved his hand and I was surrounded by darkness

"_I shall talk with you again once you have solved my advises. Till we meet again your highness_"

I opened my eyes and sat up. Hitting Minato-niisan's bed painfully_. _I was covered in cold sweat and panting as if I ran a hundred miles.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around glad enough that It was my room and not a really big elevator. I lay back again staring at Niisan's bed I didn't felt sleepy anymore but I don't want to sleep as well.

_Was that all real? _

I shook my head and rolled to my side. I placed my headphones over my ears and hit play. Music boomed in my head blocking all other sounds. Soon I fell asleep to a dreamless sleep. But Igor's words ran.

The next morning I felt as if I'm more exhausted than refresh from sleeping early. But I told myself I have to go to school. Ditching school every once and awhile is healthy but I have nothing to do anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I went to school with less energy. During lunch I decided to eat in the rooftop at the same time clear my head. The cool air was enough to clear my head.

Closing my eyes to get a little nap. When a few minutes later the door opened and someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find Aigis-neechan and Yukari-sempai. Standing in front of me.

"Aigis-chan, Yukari-sempai what are you two doing here?" I asked both of them sat beside me

"We always eat here at the rooftop" Yukari-sempai said and I saw both of them have a bento lunch boxes

I yawned and sat back. I notice that Aigis-neechan's eyes are filled with a worried expression the same way with Yukari-sempai. I was about to ask but I felt it was a topic they don't want to tell

"Well I just felt like coming here. Wanting to clear my head" I told them

"I see, have you ate lunch yet Minaru-kun?" Yukari-chan asked.

To be honest I skipped breakfast earlier. I wasn't in the mood for eating. But now my stomach growled the moment they mentioned lunch.

Aigis-neechan and Yukari-sempai both laughed at the sound of my stomach and offered me half of their lunch. Which I finished in less than 5 minutes.

Both of them we're shocked. But I still felt hungry.

"You have the same appetite as your brother" Yukari-sempai said as she giggled.

"Niisan eats more food than me. I just skipped breakfast earlier that's all" I said

"breakfast is the important meal of the day Minaru-kun the saying is quite common but 100% true" Aigis-neechan said

"Alright I won't skip breakfast anymore" I said before leaving them and coming late for our next class.

The afternoon classes was the worst part of the day. The teacher was a bit boring and I couldn't actually focus on the class Most of the time I would just sleep off the entire time but well because of what happened last night sleep is the last thing I need.

After class I decided to look around campus. Maybe join a club anything that would make me forget about the world's giant elevator and the world's strangest person.

Then I saw a sign-up sheet for the basketball team, as well as archery team. Hmm maybe the archery team is good enough but then I took a peek inside their club and almost all of them are girls.

No way it's a girl's club. I sighed but just when I was about to leave the girls found me and grabbed me inside

"Well what to we have here girls." One of them said. She had long black hair tied to a pony tail

"Pervert" someone shouted from the back and trust me if they weren't so many girls around I would punch whoever said that

"Hmm, what should we do to guys like him then" the pony tailed girl said.

Half of the girls shouted Makeover. And another half was holding make-up

"Wait a minute I just wanted to join the club" I told them honestly and all of them laughed

"All guys wanted to be the first guy inside the archery team and trust me not one was able to get through the try out" The pony tailed girl said

I gave them a smirk and stood up the girls fell silent

"Okay challenge accepted." I said and the pony tailed girl looked amused

"Sure kid, if you're able to beat me I'll let you go out unharmed but if you don't be me. You are the club's new lacky" She said and the girls giggled

_Their confident I'll lose_ I thought. Just then Yukari-sempai and Aigis-neechan came in and noticed the situation

Yukari-sempai was about to talked them out of it when I stopped her and winked.

After a few minutes the whole club sat behind us and two girls gave both me and the pony tailed girl a set of arrows and a bow.

"Good luck lacky" the who gave me the bow and arrows said. Behind me Yukari-sempai and Aigis-neechan looked at me with concern eyes

The pony tailed girl fired her first arrow and it hits just inches near the bull's eyes. The girls clapped and cheered

Then came my turn I placed the arrow on my bow and stretched the string. The girls behind me looked at me I felt confidence from them to the pony tailed girl. Even she was over confident

I closed my eyes and I felt Apollo's presences inside me.

"_Personas are always there to help their user. No matter the situation_' The Professor's voice said in my head.

I felt Apollo extending his hands to mine but not completely taking control. The moment I let go of the string the arrow flied straight to the mark and hit's the center of the bull's eye.

Silence filled the room but I could feel their shock and amazement. Yukari-sempai's mouth hanged open the same with Aigis-neechan. The pony tailed girl was amazed but shook the feeling away immedietly and took her turn.

This time she hits the bull's eye but not the center. When it was my turn I was barely aware of Apollo's presence but the arrow flew straight to the bull's eye hitting my first arrow splitting it in half. I felt like Robin hood. After the 5th turn the pony tailed girl dropped her bow and laughed weakly

"You win boy, you win." She said. The girls behind me are now too scared to make any more comments.

I looked at my mark and yup even I was shocked. With Apollo's help I didn't only hit the bull's eye I split the center of each of my four arrows.

I smiled and I felt Apollo's presence slowly fading

"_Thanks Apollo_" I said in my head


	3. Chapter 3

The Archery team felt scared to even challenge me. But because of that duel I was able to calm down after what happened last night.

"That was impressive Minaru" Yukari-sempai said as the girls went around getting ready for practice.

"I didn't knew you and Aigis-neechan are in the Archery club" I said as I drank the last of the juice they gave me

"Well I'm more impress by your Archery. Your good with the bow Minaru" Yukari-sempai commented

"Truly amazing Minaru-kun" Aigis-neechan added

"Well I just wanted a little bit of excitement I never really planned on going in here" I said

After their practice we went home together When I noticed that they didn't went straight to their dorm I asked them

"Oh well Mitsuru-sempai said that it'll be troublesome if all of us have to travel the Paradox Tunnel just to reach your home so we decided to stay in our old dorm just like old times" Yukari-sempai explained

"Well sorry for the trouble guys" I told them

Yukari-sempai and Aigis-neechan both shook their head

"It is not your fault Minaru-kun" Aigis-neechan said and looked at me with warm eyes that I never saw before.

Sometimes I could read what others feel but Aigis-neechan's emotions was something that was strange to me

"_I will protect you and I will not fail_" I felt from her but I just let it slide.

"I'll see you two tomorrow bye" I said and walked home. As they entered their dorm I turned around and looked at the dorm

"_What did Aigis-neechan meant by that?_" I thought before walking again

* * *

><p><strong>Aigis' side<strong>

Once me and Yukari-chan got inside the dorm it felt as if we have never left the dorm, Fuuka-san was there at the lounge typing at her laptop, Junpei-kun and Ken-kun are talking to each other and Koro-chan was there beside them intent to listen.

"Oh welcome back" Ken-kun said as he noticed us

"Feels different when Akihiko-sempai and Mitsuru-sempai aren't here" Yukari-chan said as she sat beside Fuuka-san

"I will go to my room first and change clothes" I told them

As I got changed I was about to go downstairs I smelled food cooking dinner was almost ready. I went to Minato-san's room and knocked on the door

"It is time for dinner" I said then no answer. Then I remembered no one was inside.

I shook my head and went downstairs and everyone was about to eat. Dinner was cheerful but not as cheerful as before Junpei-kun talked about how he was practicing with the weapon Minaru-kun gave him when we heard a noise just upstairs.

All of us rushed up stairs. The sound came from the control room as we got there smoke was coming from the room. everyone was tensed. As Junpei-kun opened the door everyone rushed in to find a guy smothered in ash lying on the ground

"Is he dead?" Yukari-chan asked.

Koro-chan walked forward and sniffed him, the guy's hand moved and Koro-chan moved back slightly everyone was tensed then we heard the guy mumbled something.

"What is he saying?" Fuuka-san asked and the guy reached up and grabbed Fuuka-san's arms for support.

Everyone eyed him carefully. The guy's eyes are like an eagle's sharp and yellow

"Food!" He said and fell unconscious under Fuuka-san feet

"Come on guys let's take him downstairs" Junpei-kun said

Once we reached the lobby the guy's head moved and turned to the table.

"Food!" He said again and we let him eat at the table.

After a few minutes his eyes lit up and cheerful

"What an appetite" Junpei-kun whispered to my ear

The guy ate half the food on the table and was still eating savagely. Lucky that all of us already ate once he was finally done he stretched and tried to wipe the ash on his face but with no luck

"Would you like to use the shower?" Ken-kun asked.

None of us find him dangerous so we calmed down a bit but we didn't let our guard down. The guy was cautious but accepted the offer.

While he took a shower we noticed that his clothes look odd. On his belt was a short knife that was doubled edged

"Do you think we should trust him?" Yukari-chan asked

"Well he may carry a knife but he hasn't done anything weird except popping out of nowhere" Junpei-kun said

The guy came out and I saw Fuuka-chan blushed and turn away the guy had honey blond hair and pale skin.

"Thank you for the meal, and sorry for the messed I cause I am Takaru Wanahime" He said then he eyed us carefully then noticed something from us and his eyes soften

"Well looks like I won't hide anything, could you tell me where Minaru Arisato is?" He said and all of us are shocked

We called Minaru-kun's house while Junpei-kun and Ken-kun find something for Takaru-kun to wear

"**Hello**" Minaru-kun said

"This is Aigis. I am calling to report that a person named Takaru Wanahime is here in our dorm"

"**Takaru's there?**" He said then I heard him sigh

"**I'm coming over just tell him to stay put**" he said then ended the call


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A few minutes later Minaru-kun came and Takaru-kun smiled

"Yo Minaru it's been awhile since we last saw each other" Takaru-kun said

"Never mind that how'd you get here in the first place?" Minaru-kun asked and everyone was as curious as he was

We all sat in the lounge while Takaru-kun cleaned his knife

"I was in the Paradox Tunnel investigating a case about this Italian girl with this powerful persona. Somehow a big accident happened in her home town and afterwards she died. But get this a few weeks ago her persona traveled inside the Tunnel so I decided to check it out" Takaru-kun said but Minaru-kun seemed annoyed

"That didn't explained why you're here" Minaru-kun said and Takaru-kun smiled

"I found the persona and fought it, it was too strong and it pushed me in a tunnel along with a fireball and boom I landed here starving and half dead. Satisfied?" He asked

"Yeah, so what will you report then?" Minaru-kun asked and Takaru-kun thought about it.

"Umm mind telling us about what's going on?" Ken-kun said and Minaru-kun looked at us

"Takaru Wanahime is part of our group he's a good mid-range fighter and he went to the same school I went to" Minaru-kun explained

"Yeah the good old days of going to school and exploring the Tunnels during the weekends" Takaru-kun said

Then eyed us one by one. A smile spread on his face

"So these are the persona users Professor said. Since our group is growing Professor took the suggestion to the President and he approved" Takaru-kun said and looked around us

"She not here?" Takaru-kun asked and Minaru-kun shooked his head

"Anyway, tomorrow you guys get a day off school trust me we go it covered. We got a teacher there that works for us so meet up at Minaru's house by the hour of the dog." Takaru-kun said and went out the door before saying another word.

"He seemed very tired. Anyway I'll tell that to Mitsuru-sempai and Akihiko-san." Minaru-kun said as all of us stood

"Umm what's the hour of the dog?" Junpei-kun asked and Koro-chan barked happily like the word made him proud

"The hour of the dog is 3 am" Fuuka-chan said and both Junpei-kun and Ken-kun looked tired

"Oh man first the dark hour that was 12 midnight now we have to go at 3 am" Junpei-kun complained

"Haha trust me we never go to the Paradox Tunnel at that hour all the time. It's the hour where the Paradox Tunnel is more stable and would stay in one place." Minaru-kun said and left

"So we start tomorrow huh?" Junpei-kun said and everyone nodded.

That night I dreamt about Minato-san. Before my dreams about him was painful enough to make me wish to go back to being a machine. This time he wasn't walking away from me

He looked at me with concern eyes and that made me confused

"I will protect your brother and I am sorry for not being able to protect you" I said.

His eyes only looked like he was in pain I wanted to comfort him but something held him back for saying something. I held on his hand and it felt so real but he spoke nothing. Then he smiled weakly

"Wake up Aigis, Wake up" He said then after a few second I opened my eyes and looked around it was 4 am.

I never thought of seeing him again in my dreams. But why did he looked like he was in pain? I closed my eyes this time a different dream came to me I was inside the velvet room. And Igor looked at me with a happy smile, the girl Elizabeth was nowhere to be found

"Ahh it has been a while now hasn't it" He said

"Indeed" I said back. Confuse by the situation Igor simply looked at me.

"Do know the reason you are here?" Igor asked and I simply shook my head.

Igor laughed and clapped his hands.

"Yes well neither do I know. But I do know is that shadows are not happy with the seal your dear friend has made" Igor said and I sat straight

Intent to listen I began to remember the seal Minato-san has made to keep humans from reaching towards Nxy

"We know that shadows are there to awaken Nxy but as long as he is there to make sure it won't happen again." I said but Igor only blinked

"Yes I know of that but are you sure that is enough to keep them away?" He asked and I was confused

"Well then I shouldn't keep you here for long. I have other things to care about. The next time we will meet you will know of the answer." Igor said and when I woke up it was already morning

Class went by like a blur the teacher also announced that exams will be two weeks from now. Junpei-kun was not to trilled about it after classes all of us went straight to our dorm.

Once there we saw Akihiko-sempai and Mitsuru-sempai at the lounge.

"We came the second we heard" Akihiko-sempai said having a huge grin on his face

"Very funny Akihiko this isn't funny" Mitsuru-sempai said.

All of us got ready and when it was 2:30 am we went to Minaru-kun home

"Glad you guys made it" Minaru-kun said and I noticed all four of them wore strange clothes

All of them have White jackets with a mask logo on the back and on their right chest. The mask logo have a half black side and a half white side. Minaru-kun had his wrist band Paradox compass on his left wrist, his sword on his belt, and his head phones.

Yazuro-kun was wearing the same Jacket with whip at his belt which had a buckle that looked like the Paradox Compass. Sakura-san had a double ended lance.

One end was long and the other is short. She wore a head band and her Paradox Compass was the shape of a brooch on her Jacket.

Lastly was Takaru-san who had his knife on his belt his Paradox Compass was on the handle of his knife. I asked Minaru-kun about the jackets

"Oh well Takaru brought them here this morning you guys also have one. The jackets comes with a badge of the group's name and it's symbol. Takaru and Kai-sempai talked about having a group name since the group is bigger" Minaru-kun explain.

After a while everyone was wearing the jacket.

"This is Awesome!" Junpei-un said trying out his new sword and jacket.

"I like the style" Akihiko-sempai added

"Paradox Persona Investigation Group" Takaru-kun recited

And we saw the name under the logo. And also on the badge

"Use the badge when you need help from the police they'll know instantly" Minaru-kun said

"Hey when do we get our own Paradox Compass?" Yukari-chan asked

"Well the compass are personalized for each of us. Professor would give you guys one once he meets you but for now we'll travel together." Minaru-kun said.

"Alright let's head to the place where the Paradox Tunnel power is the strongest" Sakura-san said and everyone headed out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

All of us felt the cold wind as we followed Minaru-kun and his group until we ended up at Nakagaki shrine.

"No way is Shrine the where the Paradox Tunnel is?" Junpei-kun exclaimed

"Well it's the place where the signal is the strongest" Sakura-san said and all of them looked at their watches

"It's time" Takaru-kun said and we heard a thunderous noise. Then the wind blew hard it almost felt as if something was sucking me in.

The playground looked disoriented and then a swirling blue vortex appeared in its place. Mitsuru-sempai, Ken-kun, Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun and Fuuka-san felt nervous by the size of the vortex.

"Whoa it's huge" Yukari-chan exclaimed

"It is larger than the one we found in Minato's room" Akihiko-sempai said placing his hand inside experimentally

"Are you sure we have to jump in that thing?" Ken-kun asked

I felt sympathetic about them it felt like the first time I entered the tunnel

"Haha okay there's four of us and seven of you. So how about we go in by threes. Two of you guys and one of us" Minaru-kun suggested

"Sounds reasonable, then let's group everyone" Mitsuru-sempai said

Within seconds everyone chose their group. Fuuka-san and Yukari-chan went with Takaru-kun, Koro-chan and Ken-kun went with Yazuro-kun, Junpei-kun and Mitsuru-sempai went with Sakura-san. Leaving me and Akihiko-sempai grouped with Minaru-kun like the first time we went in the Paradox Tunnel

"Okay now that that is settled. Let's get going." Yazuro-kun said stepping forward in the Tunnel.

Koro-chan whimpered and Ken-kun was shaking as they stood inches from the Tunnel

"Will it hurt?" Ken-kun asked

"Nope by since it's your first time how about of grab hold of Koro so he won't scamper off once we go through" Yazuro-kun said and Koro-chan leaped in Ken-kun's arms

Yazuro-kun holds on to Ken-kun's shoulders and his back against the tunnel.

"This flight Yazuro preparing for takeoff next stop" He jumps back and Ken-kun screamed

"NEXT STOP TO ANYWHERE!" He said until we can't hear his voice anymore.

We heard Takaru-kun laughed and puts his hands on Yukari-chan and Fuuka-san's back making them step forward near the tunnel

"Are you girls ready?" Takaru-kun asked and they both nodded

Taking their hands all three of them jump in the tunnel until they too vanished. Next came Sakura-san with Mitsuru-sempai and Junpei-kun

"Wait, wait I'm not ready" Junpei-kun said unsure to step in

"Sorry but we have to go" Sakura-san pushed him and Junpei-kun screamed until his voice vanished in the Tunnel

"Will he be alright?" Mitsuru-sempai asked

"Haha well then come on let's go" Both of them went in the tunnel leaving only us behind.

"You two ready?" Minaru-kun asked

Akihiko-sempai and I both nodded and one by one we entered the tunnel. A brand new adventure waiting to unfold as we began to descent inside the Paradox Tunnel

But little did we knew that somewhere else another person begins their own journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the cemetery strangers have come into Iwatodai<strong>

"The wind blew hard 3 am in the morning in Iwatodai and people slumber in their homes little do they know that the universe has other plans" A person said in the shadows of a tree.

He watched as a young man went near a gravestone and knelt down touching it. The person went near the young man,

"No need to dwell on someone else's past. Time moves to those who walk in its path but not all are destined to move with its flow." The person said to the young man but the young man did not moved from his spot.

Instead he gave flowers to the grave. The person laughed but stayed by the young man's side

"Time sure it harsh isn't it, but it is not our job to hate it. Only to guide those who want to change a small part of it." The person said to the young man

And the person heard him sigh deeply. The young man walked away from the grave and vanished in the shadows of the trees. The person looked at his pocket watch and followed the path the young man went.

"It is almost time to meet them" The person said then looked back at the grave a small flower lay on the grave

Here Lies

Minato Arisato

"The boy who gave his life to ensure time to move forward for his friends yet made them face their guilt and fears by stopping time for a day" The person said as he walked to find the young man


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

This time when I entered the Paradox Tunnel I did not close my eyes but looked around my surroundings. Beside me Akihiko-sempai did the same.

Minaru-kun was floating under us smiling moving like we were under water with really felt like it. The Tunnel was like a whirlpool of blue circling us. In front of us I could see the others closing their eyes Junpei-kun was still screaming.

But after a few minutes they calmed down. Suddenly we came to stop in front of two tunnels. The others went to the left but I felt as if I was being pulled to the right.

"Hold on" Minaru-kun told me

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me toward the right direction.

"I was suddenly pulled in" I told him

"How do you know which way to go?" Akihiko-sempai asked

"Well the Paradox Compass has a built in arrow and we follow it. The settings are on giving a safe way to a gravity area within the tunnel or what we call the Paradox Core" Minaru-kun explained.

"Paradox Core?" I said

"The Paradox Core is a safe place to stay. You guys can stay there where you can actually plant your feet to the ground. It's also where more than twenty tunnels connect to each other"

"Are more Paradox Core's out there?" Akihiko-sempai asked

"Yup, countless of them the Paradox compass are made of the same element found within the Paradox Core. You'll see once we get there"

Soon we saw the end of the tunnel and as we step pass it we fell downward gravity taking hold. In front of us we heard, the others screaming.

Minaru-kun grabs hold of my hand and Akihiko-sempai's arm

"Grab hold!" Minaru-kun screamed

His eyes glowed for a moment and Apollo appeared above him. Apollo wrapped his arms around us and we gently landed. Once we are inches from the ground Apollo let's go of us and vanished.

"Hey come on open your eyes already kid we are fine" Yazuro-kun said shaking ken-kun to open his eyes.

Ken-kun and Koro-chan had their eyes close and Ken-kun had a grip on Koro-chan. Once Akihiko-sempai approached him, Ken-kun opened his eyes

"That was scary" Ken-kun said as he put's Koro-chan to the ground

"Arf, arf" Koro-chan barked as the rest ran towards us.

"Is everyone alright?" Mitsuru-sempai asked

"Oh we are just fine!" Junpei-kun said his voice was shaky.

"So what do we do now?" Yukari-chan asked

"Well usually Professor or Kai-sempai would let us go here on missions but since we need to let you guys get used to the ropes" Yazuro-kun said

"Who's Kai-sempai?" Ken-kun asked

"He's sort of our commander but he barely goes with us in missions. He's not a people person" Yazuro-kun said

"Anyway let's see how they can handle a wild persona" Takaru-kun said.

"But there are so many tunnels which one should we enter?" Fuuka-san asked and even I am concerned

"Takaru what can you see in them?" Sakura-san asked

"Hmm, Fuuka's persona isn't made for combat. She's a rare one an Analyzer" Takaru-kun said and everyone was shocked

"How did you know?" Fuuka-san asked and he smiled

"My persona has the ability to sense the nature of other personas. It can tell if the Persona has a hostile presence or not" Takaru-kun explained

"Interesting so she has to stay here then" Sakura-san said

Then she looked as us well "then that leaves the rest as fighters. But we will first see how all of you will deal with fighting a wild Persona." She said

Then we entered a tunnel just to the left of the Paradox Core where we landed.

Gravity instantly left us as we step put inside.

"I'll handle this one" Yazuro-kun said

"Paradox Enhance mode 1" Yazuro-kun said and the ringing sound filled the tunnel like before and suddenly there was gravity again

"So that's the Paradox enhancer in the Enhancer system" Akihiko-sempai said

"Looks like the fun has begun" Junpei-kun said when we has a large red dragon flying towards us

"It's Samuel of the Devil Arcana" Takaru-kun said

"Leave it to me" Junpei-kun said as he pointed his evoker to his head

The moment he done it Takaru-grabs the gun

"Dude do you want to die right this second?" Takaru-kun said

"If you'll use a gun point it to the persona not to you" Sakura

I looked at Minaru-kun and even he is concern. Yukari-chan and the others laugh besides Minaru-kun and his friends. Just then Samuel release a shot of bufu

"Garen!" Takaru-kun shouted his eyes glowed and slowly a large brown Griffin emerges in front of him roaring as it tackled Samuel

"Hey that was mine" Junpei-kun complained

"Well use a gun the proper way" Takaru-kun said back

"It's called an evoker, we used it to summon our persona" Ahikiko-sempai explained

"Sounds barbaric" Sakura-san commented

"Isis!" Yukari-chan said and Isis went and fought with Garen

"We did the same thing at Minaru-kun's house so why are you guys reacting so badly now?" Yukari-chan asked

"The moment you healed Minaru, well sorry my mind was elsewhere" Yazuro-kun said

"Me too" Minaru-kun added

"Anyway sorry for stepping in but this persona is your enemy not mine the moment Garen vanished only SEES will take it" Takaru-kun said

And everyone nodded then Takaru-kun snapped his fingers and Garen vanished charging at us


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Isis was hit by Samuel's large wings making Isis knocked back ten feet.

"Isis!" Yukari-chan screamed but Isis vanished

"Caesar!" Akihiko-sempai shouted and pulling the trigger of his evoker. Caesar tackled Samuel but it didn't moved an inch

Attacking from behind was Koro-chan's persona Cerberus. The three heads bites on the neck of Samuel making it roar in pain.

But it was still powerful enough to attack. Yukari-chan activates her bow Diana's Hunter. She pulled the string and an arrow appeared once she lets go the arrow zips fast in the air hitting the chest of Samuel

The dragon roared in pain. Ken-kun also rushed forward with his brand new lance. It had a three pointed tip. On the left it was coated in ice. The middle was stone and the right was flames

"Dragon claws!" He shouted and hit's the side of Samuel making it vanish

"Wow Dragon lance sure is awesome" Ken-kun commented

"That was nice work ken" Akihiko-sempai said

"Heads up, Samuel isn't the only persona around" Yazuro-kun said and soon enough four more personas came in

"Are those pixies?" I asked as the four personas fly towards us

Junpei-kun began to laugh but Minaru-kun looked at them very seriously

"You'd expect us to fight four little pixies?" Junpei-kun said and he doubled over

"Artemisia!" Mitsuru-sempai shouted and her persona fired a bufu towards the pixies.

"Sempai I don't think they're dangerous" Yukari-chan said

"Look closer if they are that small from a distant how big would they be if they get here?" Minaru-kun said and sure enough

The pixies came near us and they are as big as a house

"What the hell!" Junpei-kun exclaim this time he wasn't laughing anymore

"Kala-Nemi!" Ken-kun said and his persona hits one of the pixies as Mitsuru-sempai's persona battles the other one

"King Frost!" I shouted and king frost fights the other pixie.

"Trismegistus!" Junpei-kun shouted and even his persona joined the fight by tackling the last Pixie.

It took almost 10 minutes before we defeated all of them and I left us completely wiped out.

"Stupid Pixies" Junpei-kun mouthed

"Well they wouldn't harm us if you haven't teased them" Takaru-kun said

"So it's Stupei's fault" Yukari-chan said

"An…anyway at least we beat them" Akihiko-kun said in a weak voice.

Ken-kun and I have less energy to even stand. Mitsuru-sempai let's Yukari-chan lean on her while I lean on Sakura-san

"It looks like those pixies are tougher than they look" Yazuro-kun said

"Well it looks like we have to continue this another time since none of you are fit to even fight another persona" Takaru-kun said and everyone agreed

"Next time don't mess with a pixie" Minaru-kun said and we stepped in the Paradox Core

"Let's head back" Takaru-kun said and all four of them pressed the center of their paradox compass and I was blinded by a white light when it vanished we have returned to Nakagaka Shrine

"2 minutes have passed since we left" Minaru-kun said as we watched the Paradox Tunnel vanished

"Seriously it was like a whole hour inside" Junpei-kun said

"Time moves differently in the Paradox Tunnel" Sakura-san said

"Anyway you guys get some rest. We made an excuse for your classes today so you guys can sleep" Takaru-kun said

"Sounds like a good plan" Ken-kun said as he yawned

"I'll sleep in my room the dorm today. I don't thik I can use the Paradox Tunnel to send me back to Kyoto" Akihiko-sempai said

"Me too" Mitsuru-sempai added

"See you guys tomorrow" Minaru-kun said and we went our separate ways

As soon as we got to the dorm, none of us even manage to get to our rooms. We all slept at the nearest chair in the louge.

"Man even our battles in the Dark hour wasn't this exhausting" Junpei-kun said from the couch.

Yukari-chan and Fuuka-san slept from a chair. Ahikiko-sempai and Ken-kun slept from the dining table. Even Mitsuru-sempai was so tired she sat on a chair near Junpei-kun and I slept near Fuuka-san

"I agree with Junpei, fight shadows are one thing but fighting personas almost left us gasping for air" Akihiko-sempai said.

"Now let us rest" I said and closed my eyes

* * *

><p>As I got home with the others we went straight to bed. Takaru slept in the same room with Yazuro. I slumped over to my bed and instantly went to sleep<p>

This time when I slept I didn't dreamt about Igor I began to dream about the time I saw my first persona and when he transformed to Apollo. When I woke up it was 4 in the afternoon


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After almost a day of rest I went downstairs and found out everyone was still asleep. Hunger filled my mind I was about to go to Sakura-neechan's room when I remembered the incident last year

I left a note on the fridge and went out. It was 6 pm and the sun was already setting I walked to the nearest convient store and bought a bag of chips with a juice box. Not pretty healthy for a meal but my budget was low.

Note to self ask the President for a raise in allowance. I walked all the way to Pawlownia to the CD shop.

"_Maybe they have some albums of my fav bands_" I thought and happily went inside. Minato-niisan and I both loved music but has very different taste about them. But sometimes we end up loving the same song being in CD stores takes me hours before leaving

After almost 30 minutes I end up only doing some window shopping. I sighed when the store clerk told me someone else bought the last album of my fav band.

"Did you wished to buy this young man?" Someone asked I turned around

Standing behind me was Igor holding the CD I wanted.

"You're the weirdo from my dream" I said and he chuckled

"I told you before your highness my name is Igor" He said

"Anyway why are you here?" I asked as we sat at a bench

"Ever since Elizabeth left my other assistance Margaret isn't around ever time so I have to buy my food from time to time" He said and I knew exactly what that feels

"What do you mean by the riddle you give me?" I asked

"Riddles are made to be solve, as much as I want to offer you my assistance. You are not destined to hone a wild card yet your power is worth watching" Igor said back

I just blinked once and he vanished How does he do that! I asked myself. He left the CD he bought I thought about taking it but then since it belong to him I decided just to leave it alone hoping he would come back for it. As I walked home I saw a group of students might be around Aigis-neechan's age walking pass me

They wore a different uniform one I've never seen before. It was dark blue in color. With a black lining on the edges. What puzzled me was that they didn't have the same school logo on. Roughly there was a dozen of them and what still puzzled me was that the wore a half mask.

One of them looked at me for a brief moment then moved on.

"_What school are they?_" I asked myself as I walked back home.

At my front door I was a letter on the door mat. I looked at it and notice there was no stamp on it

_Make sure you solve the riddle. Strong guests will come your way very soon_

_Sincerely Your_

_Igor_

I sighed and thought about his riddle and whether or not I should tell the others about it. I went inside and Sakura-neechan was already preparing dinner

"I'm home" I said

* * *

><p>Once I was fully rested I walked upstairs to my room and changed clothes. I was the first to wake up and everyone else was sound asleep. But when I got downstairs the sound of my feet woke Akihiko and Mitsuru-sempai<p>

"I am sorry to disturb your rest" I said

"Nah it's okay to be honest I was about to wake up anyway" Akihiko-sempai said rubbing his eyes

He looked at his new jacket and laughed. I saw Mitsuru-sempai laugh as well

"To think even when we are not Gekkoukan students we still fight with our evokers like the old days" Akihiko-sempai said

"Yes but we still have debts to be pay one is our debt with Minaru and what we did to his family" Mitsuru-sempai said and Akihiko-sempai sighed deeply

"Yeah one day for sure will tell him" Akihiko-sempai said.

After saying good bye Mitsuru and Akihiko-sempai opened a Paradox Tunnel and they soon left.

The next day all of us are well rested as we went to school I heard some rumors from the students

"Exchange students are coming here next semester" One guy said

"Yeah I heard this school is absolutely private and that stars go there" Another guy said

"I heard they are so smart and that they getting into that school take a lot of effort" A girl added

During lunch Junpei-kun joined me and Fuuka-san in eating at the roof top

"Did you guys heard about the rumors about the exchange students?" Fuuka-san asked

"Yeah it's like the hottest news in school. They're coming next semester right?" Junpei-kun said holding a sandwich

"Well at least it's not transfer students" Yukari-chan added and all of us laughed

"Man exams are a week from now." Junpei-kun complained

"What's the matter Stupei didn't study a week before?" Yukari-chan teased

"I studied the first four pages" Junpei-kun mouthed and all of us laughed

After school I went to find Minaru-kun. Lucky he was still in his classroom. I wanted to ask him if we are going in the tunnel tonight

"Huh nah we only go if Professor has a mission for us. In the mean time how about you study for exams" Minaru-kun said then thought for a while

"Anyway I gotta go I have to fetch something for Sakura-neechan bye" Minaru-kun said and left the Classroom straight away.

After class I decided to pay a visit to Minato-san's grave. Once I got there I wasn't alone, Ken-kun and Koro-chan are there as well.

"Oh Aigis-san you came as well" Ken-kun said as he places an incense near the grave

"Arf arf" Koro-chan barked happily

"It has been a while since I last visited him" I said

After a few minutes me, Ken-kun and Koro-chan walked away when I felt something strange. I turned around but no one was there

"What's wrong Aigis?" Ken-kun asked

I shook my head and continued walking

"It was nothing" I said but I felt as if someone was watching me. But I let the feeling slide


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>"So they finally left" the annoying person beside me said while I watched curiously as the robotic girl, boy and dog walk away from the grave of their dear friend.<p>

"Say time is drawing near for them; do you think they can beat the others?" I asked while I absent mindedly looked at the burning incense near the grave.

"You seem lost in thought my young fool," The annoying person told me and I pointed at him my sword and he simply lowered my arm

"Temper young one, do I have to remind you to be careful for you are a fool" the annoying person reminded me and I sighed heavily.

"Just remember that I am only doing this because it is in our contract and nothing more." I reminded the annoying person and looked at my pocket watch which remained at exactly 12 o clock.

"I am quite aware young fool, but remember as well that if it wasn't for me you are now dead by now" the annoying person reminded me and not a moment too soon did the annoying person vanished without a trace.

Tired I went near the grave and somehow it felt like this was all wrong, something is missing in this little story of young Arisato but what was it?

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" I shouted as I got in the house. Yazuro was busy playing Resident evil in front of the TV while Sakura-neechan was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Welcome back dude" Yazuro said absent mindedly without tearing his eyes of the charging zombie

Sighing at the game freak I went upstairs and decided to finish my homework for history class, I barely noticed that Takaru was sleeping on my bed.

"Geez," I mumbled in annoyance and went to my bed

"Oi Takaru wake up." I told him as I shook his body.

Takaru merely rolled to his side and continued to snore and almost drool on my bed

"You're asking for it" I muttered and went straight to get my mp3 and headphones and sneakily slipped them on Takaru's head and turned the volume to max and played the loudest rock song in my playlist.

"AHH!" he shouted in pain while he frantically took off my headphones and rolled out of bed with his hands covering his ears.

"Had a nice nap?" I asked sarcastically and he angrily got to his feet and climbed up on Minato-niisan's bed and started to snooze again.

"He must be really tired" I noted and decided to leave him alone as long as he stayed out of my bed.

"Let's see where should I sta-" I stopped when I felt someone was watching me.

I went towards the window but before I could look out I heard the door opening downstairs

"I'm back!" Sakura-neechan shouted and then followed by a long, angry scolding at Yazuro for making the living room a mess.

Takaru woke up from the noise and rubbed his eyes

"Oh you're finally home" He said innocently as if the painful wakeup call earlier was just a dream

I stared out the window but I saw nothing outside. Takaru looked out as well and yawned

"Something wrong?" He asked and I shook my head

"I must be imagining things" I mumbled while I closed the window but I was sure I saw something shimmering almost like a blade outside.

"Ah you're home as well Minaru" Sakura-neechan said when she passed by my room.

Shaking the feeling away I greeted her and continued doing my homework. I swear I saw something outside my room, almost watching me earlier.

* * *

><p>"You guys took your time" Junpei-kun told us as we got back in the dorm.<p>

Koro-chan simply barked happily and went to sit beside Fuuka-san who was busy typing away in her laptop. Fuuka-san happily scratched the top of Koro-chan's head

"Oh welcome back Aigis, Ken and Koro-chan" Yukari-chan greeted from the kitchen that was busy making Curry for everyone

Junpei-kun sniffed the air and look at Yukari-chan in disbelief which made her feel uneasy

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a concern tone but Junpei-kun shook his head

"It's just well I never knew Yuka-tan can cook Curry before" Junpei-kun confessed which made Yukari-chan embarrassed

"Cause maybe later we'll all get poisoned before summer vacation" Junpei-kun continued and was hit by a flying spoon which knocked him out cold.

Fuuka-san, Ken-kun and Koro-chan looked at Junpei-kun with concern and back at Yukari-chan who was grumbling angrily back in the kitchen

"He is starting to develop a bump on his forehead" I told them and Ken-kun sighed

"Well he deserved it since he did say that to Yukari-chan" He said and watched the news with Koro-chan

I decided to join them while the aroma of Curry hung in the air and Junpei-kun unconsciously lay on the floor. A smile curled on my face and thought this is how it should be, me and my friends here in this dorm having so much fun.

"Say what do you think we should do after the exams?" Fuuka-san asked while we ate curry together except for Junpei-kun who was still unconscious

"Hmm yeah since summer vacation is just a few weeks away but exams is more on my list right now" Yukari-chan told us while taking another bite of curry

"Should we go to Yakushima for summer and this time Koro-chan and I are going" Ken-kun said happily and Koro-chan barked in agreement

"Nah after our first visit there, sure we had some fun but well it got awkward in the end" Junpei-kun said surprising all of us when he was suddenly sitting with us eating curry.

"Since when did you got in here Stupei!" Yukari-chan demanded but Junpei-kun merely rolled his eyes

"Around the time you guys mentioned summer" He said and taking another bite of curry and his eyes grew wide and looked at Yukari-chan in disbelief

"Wow since when did Yukari-chan created something that didn't destroyed my body!" Junpei-kun exclaimed and Yukari-chan started choking him

"It's….only a…joke" Junpei-kun wheezed while Yukari-chan's grip tighten around Junpei-kun

"Now, now everyone calm down" Fuuka-san tried saying over the rising tone of Yukari-chan calling Junpei-kun in more than one humiliating name at a time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update guys, cause of my school work and all I barely had time to update my story =(<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Late night inside Tokyo University Library**

"Just a few more things to finish before I go back to my room" I told myself while I flipped the pages and jolting down notes when my phone rang

"Hello" I said casually while continued reading the history of World War II

"_It's me Akihiko, do you have a minute?_" Akihiko's voice sounded tired but I chuckled while I looked at the wall clock near my table

"What's wrong Akihiko?" I asked before putting down my pen and closing the book

"_I haven't had a chance to discussed this with you or the others but, I feel like there's something Minaru hasn't been telling us_" Akihiko told me in a worried tone but I sighed tiredly before standing up

"We haven't been honest with him as well Akihiko. He just came to know the truth while we on the other hand found out something about Minato that we haven't found out before" I reminded him but Akihiko sounded more irritated than before.

"_I can't say you are wrong about that Mitsuru but after seeing his persona. Do you think he's like his brother, a person with the power of the wild card?_" Akihiko asked in concern but I just bit my lip also mystified by what Minaru can do

"I'm not sure Akihiko. Let's just watch him carefully and hopefully this wouldn't spell trouble for any of us" I told him before hanging up and going out the library.

**Inside The Velvet room**

"Welcome back to the Velvet room your highness" Igor greeted me so casually while I tried to not freak out that I am back in the creepy room that was built inside an elevator.

"Um why am I here again?" I asked him and him just chuckled before shuffling a deck of cards and scattering them on the table.

"What do you see your highness?" He asked while looking at the round table filled with cards

I looked closer and got more mystified by the cards but Igor just looked at me expectantly

"Uh nothing, these are blank cards Igor" I answered back in a confused tone but he merely laughed while clapping at my answer

"Magnificent isn't it!" He said in a very delighted tone like I gave the right answer

"Why would that be so wonderful, if its blank then why use them?" I asked but he looked at me with a smirk on his face

"My dear young prince it means the Arcana within each card is slowly forming a new body. And your highness it can be both good and bad for your world" Igor said excitedly but left me staring at the cards like they are now the weirdest thing I have ever saw

"You mean a bunch of cards would spell trouble for us?" I asked while holding one of the blank cards in my hand but Igor gave me one of his creepy ear to ear smiles

"Yes my boy, once the time has come for my riddle to be solves will you know everything but heed my words young boy. These Arcanas aren't just here to be your guide in your future they may also be the reason you took that path but will you heed what the cards say is the question." Igor told me in a questioning tone which made me stare at the blank cards on the table

"Well anyone would want to know what's in store for them in the future but it would also be a scary thing to know what will happen to you since you already know it then you would go crazy trying to change it." I told Igor honestly and he raised his eyebrows in surprised

"So you are saying that you do not want to know your future, which means that you are like these cards. Blank yes but like the Arcana fool it can lead to infinite opportunities yet my boy you are neither a fool nor any Arcana for you hold a power which exists beyond the cards." He told me while gathering the cards and placing them back in a box.

"So what should I do then?" I asked desperately but Igor laughed before waving his hand

"A trial shall befall you and your friends my boy. Do not be scared of the outcome of your riddle for things shall now revolve on your choices. You are no wild card my boy but may you still be sane once these trials are over" He told me before I blinked my eyes and opening them again only finding myself back in my bed drench in sweat greeted by the morning sunlight.

In my hand was a blank card that I got in the Velvet room but it sent chills down my spine, I didn't knew why but I felt that something big is about to happen that would change my life forever.

**Gekkoukan High School**

"Aigis-chan is something wrong?" Fuuka-san asked me while we ate together at the rooftop while Junpei-kun and Yukari-chan went down to the cafeteria to buy some food

"It is nothing really." I told her since I was spacing out a lot more recently today.

I somehow felt very strange since this morning but I kept trying to ignore it but I just couldn't

"Will Minaru-kun walk home with us later?" Fuuka-san asked me but I shook my head

"He said he have to do something before going home" I explained when I felt a strange yet very familiar presence

I stood up and ran down the stair while Fuuka-san stared at me with shock but quickly followed me down the stairs

"Aigis-chan, where are you going?" Fuuka-san asked but I was already running in top speed out the school before the presence vanished

I was already in front the school gate where the presence was completely gone. I panted while looking more closely at the school when Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun and Fuuka-san rushed towards me with worried expressions on their faces

"What the hell is going on?" Junpei-kun asked in confusion but I gave them a serious look

"I felt a presence I haven't felt in a very long time" I told them but they just looked more confused at me

"Who was it Aigis" Yukari-chan asked and this time Fuuka-san looked more surprised than confused now

"I felt it just now but it quickly vanished" She told me and I nodded in agreement

"Could someone speak in a way that I could understand please" Junpei-kun begged and I sighed heavily

"I felt Minato-kun's presence very clearly just now." I told them seriously and everyone went pale the moment I said his name


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry of the very slow update but Its hard to balance between FanFiction and School but I finally bring you guys Chapter Eleven. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Everyone looked pale the moment I said his name again but even I felt disturbed, He was dead all of us are sure of it.

"He can't be back; we saw what happened to him. How can he be back" Yukari-chan mouthed although she was still in shock of what I said

"What's wrong guys?" someone said behind us and all of us turn in surprise to find Minaru-kun and Yazuro-kun who looked like he just got out of bed

After all the things I told Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun and Fuuka-san seeing Minaru-kun wasn't very helpful

"You guys look like you saw a ghost or something" Yazuro-kun told us which sounded like a joke to him but all of us felt jumpy and Minaru-kun realized it

"Did something happen?" Minaru-kun asked in a more serious tone but I took one more peek at the spot where I last felt Minato-kun's presences

**Hakugare (After School)**

"Hmm, so you felt Minato's presences but it quickly vanish as well" Yazuro-kun summarized after we finished telling them what happened

Minaru-kun looked pale the moment we explained everything but he didn't say anything to us instead he focused his gaze on the bowl of ramen he ordered

"Well I must be imagining things" I told them even though I'm positive I felt his presences

"Nope, if you felt Minato-nii's presences and even if it is a false alarm there are two reasons" Minaru-kun finally spoke and this time Yazuro-kun looked dead serious

"Kusanagi" Yazuro-kun said in a low hallow tone but it somehow sent chills down my body and Minaru-kun even winced at the name

"Whoa what's Kunagi?" Junpei-kun asked and Yukari-chan slapped him at the back of his head

"It's Ku-sa-na-gi not Kunagi Stupei" Yukari-chan barked at Junpei-kun who merely looked more confused than ever

"I heard about it, it's the sword that was found in the body of a serpant many years ago." Fuuka-san informed us but Yazuro-kun rolled his eyes

"There more to the story of the sword Kusanagi." Yazuro-kun told us in a mysterious tone

"Kusanagi was also known as the Japanese Excalibur and it had a long life of battles but overall it was a very power weapon of war." Minaru-kun further explained before he looked at us with pure sadness and so did Yazuro-kun

"Almost three years ago Minato-nii found the sword and used it in battles within the Paradox tunnels" Minaru-kun said in a low tone that made all of us uncomfortable

"No wonder the guy's a pro in fighting with swords" Junpei-kun said trying to lighten the mood which made Yazuro-kun chuckle

"Geez that guy was a natural, the moment he wield Kusanagi he was a fighting machine, but after the great battle in the Paradox tunnels Minato hid the sword and didn't told anyone where it was. Saying "a sword with that fire power can be better used with fighting with another powerful blade than those personas" Suddenly Minaru-kun and Yazuro-kun became tense which seemed odd but then as if on instincts they both revealed their Paradox Compass

"Adrenaline Repulse" they both murmured and suddenly a high pitched ringing sound filled the air which made all of us cover our ears for a moment and when we opened our eyes everyone in Hakugare are moving in slow motion.

"What the hell was that for?" Junpei-kun demanded but before anyone could answer Minaru-kun and Yazuro-kun ran out the restaurant leaving us to follow them

The moment we got out I instantly felt tense and pointed my hand guns upward

"Danger" I mouthed which was enough for Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun and Fuuka-san to become serious

"Not only that" Yazuro-kun hissed while pulling out his long whip from his jacket while Minaru-kun pulled out his sword Excalibur

"He's moving with perfect ease in a time distortion" Minaru-kun said in a low cautious tone glaring at something above

I found myself following their gaze and saw a tall teenage boy about Minato-kun's age. He had golden colored hair and electric blue eyes; he wore a black skirt and black leather jacket and pants. A long thin sword was on his right hand while he smiled at us in an evil way

"No Fucking way" Junpei-kun hissed and the guy from the roof smirked before jumping down to the ground to join us

"Who are you?" Yukari-chan demanded and I realized that neither she nor Junpei-kun are armed which was bad because this guy was really dangerous and I can feel it

"You two are no match for me" he said smugly and with a snap of his fingers a pale rider came out from his body but it wasn't a normal pale rider. It was bigger and it released dangerous waves of power that the moment it came out it pushed Junpei-kun and Yukari-chan a good ten feet

No one hurts my friends!" I shouted before charging him and Yazuro-kun followed me

The guy merely smiled and the pale rider stood between us the guy, and in a split second the guy sprinted towards Minaru-kun

"NO!" I shouted since the guy was clearly aiming for Minaru-kun's heart

Then the two swords clashed and a wave of power was released the moment the swords made contact. I relaxed momentarily until the pale rider started fighting back at both me and Yazuro-kun.

**Minaru's POV**

I didn't expected this guy to be so quick or strong I was lucky enough to stop him with Excalibur but this guy was no joke, I was counting in milliseconds as the guy forces his way around my defenses, he was quick but I was quicker though he placed a lot more force in his blows that the only thing I did was defense. If I don't fight back soon I'm dead

"You are strong as they say Minaru Arisato" the guy said venomously which startled me momentarily and almost lost my focus

I faked a swing near his side which he guarded quickly like I planned and using the hilt of Excalibur I hit him on the gut with the hilt which gave me time to widen our distance and call out Apollo.

"Who are you and how do you know me" I demanded at the same time felt my knees buckling

We didn't fight very long but he tired me out pretty quickly but I didn't show it to him

"Ryo Fujibayashi and I'll destroy you before the Arcana Trails even started" He stated before sprinting towards me

I held Excalibur defensively and above me Apollo did the same with his sword

"Bring it!" Shouted as he came at me with a smirk on his face


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The guy was a pretty hard person to beat, almost close to Niisan or even Leo's level and that was pretty scary to imagine.

"MINARU!" Yazuro shouted in fear when I realized that the pale rider beat Apollo and left my back completely wide open, Aigis-neechan was knocked out and Yazuro can barely stand

I can't defend both my front or back at the same time, this is bad. I thought when a familiar silver metal Frisbee blocked Ryo Fujibayashi's attack while I swung Excalibur on Pale Rider's arm until he disappeared

"Got, yourself on a tight spot there, Naru-kun" an annoying voice said from behind me and I saw shock in Ryo's face but I knew who it was.

I took the moment and slash Ryo on his right arm leaving a deep cut before he leaped back and panted

"We'll fight again, when you luck's all out Minaru Arisato" he told me before vanishing into the shadows

Exhausted as I was, I dropped to my knees and panted before letting the Repulse deactivate and time unfroze. Just beside me was the familiar deadly silver Frisbee

"Long time no sees, Leo Isogai" I said in a calm tone when he picked up his Frisbee and chuckled

Leo was a year older than me and a very close friend of mine. He had short cross cut red hair and liquid silver eyes that some people in the organization call him the wolf runner since his enemies only sees his eyes before they get killed. He's not an assassin but he tends to act like it from time to time and takes on undercover work about groups who tries to go in the paradox tunnels

"Yo…Leo…san" Yazuro said weakly before passing out on the streets,

"Well, looks like I got here on time before things get ugly huh" Leo said as a joke but he was practically telling the truth

"Thanks, if you weren't around that Ryo guy would have killed us" I said thankfully and he looked serious before helping Junpei-kun, Fuuka-chan and Yukari-chan up on their feet

"When I get hold of that Son of a bitch, I swear" Junpei-kun cursed and Leo-kun laughed

"Haha, this guy reminds me of Shou a lot" Leo told me and I laughed as well when I saw Takaru and Sakura-neechan running towards us

"Hey!" Takaru shouted before helping Aigis-neechan and Yazuro up

"I felt the Repulse all the way up to the house so we came running here" Sakura-neechan explained while Takaru noticed the surroundings

"Looks like quiet the fight huh" he said and I merely smirked at him

"Let's get out of here before we become suspicious" I suggested before we walked out from the Strip Mall

"Hey Minaru, who's this guy?" Junpei-kun asked while nodding towards Leo

"He's Leo Isogai, an old friend of mine and the so called Persona Assassin" I explained and Leo had a smug look on his face

"Or you could say the dude that fights with Frisbees" Yazuro added and all of us laughed when a chill went down my spine as a guy wearing a black jacket pass by

I didn't clearly saw his face with his hood up and a shadow cast down it so I couldn't see his eyes but something about the way he smiled as we passed by seemed really familiar

"We can walk back from here" Fuuka-chan told us when we were near their dorm

"Sorry if we ruined your day" Sakura-neechan told her before we left while I was preoccupied with thinking about the guy earlier

"So Leo, what brings you here anyway?" I asked when we got in the house.

"THAT HURT!" Yazuro screamed from the kitchen while Leo, Takaru and I drank tea

"That guy you just fought, Ryo Fujibayashi. He's been going in and out of the Paradox tunnel and kills more than ten different people" Leo told us in a serious tone and there was dead silence in the room

"No way, but why would he kill them?" Takaru asked when something also bothered me

"Say, is there a chance that the ones killed are persona users?" I asked and Leo looks at me in surprise

"Actually all of them were. To be honest I was just tracking him down when I stumbled on you fighting him" Leo explained but I went pale

"You know something don't you Minaru?" Takaru said calmly but he had a serious look on his face

"I think he was there to kill me" I told them and even they look pale as well

"Are you crazy?" Yazuro shouted from the kitchen in full anger

"He knows my name" I mumble in a low tone which got him quiet but the others uneasy

"So even if you were the next target. Why would he target you or even the other persona users in the first place?" Sakura-neechan said calmly and the others nodded

"Not to mention that if he's targeting persona users, why didn't he bother with killing Yazuro or your other friends in the process as well?" Takaru added but I know the answer only I wasn't completely sure when I felt a presence in the room

"It's because the ones Ryo Fujibayashi killed and Minaru Arisato have something in common" someone answered from the door and all of us tense up

Standing just from the hall was the same guy I saw earlier on this time he was wearing a mask to cover half his face mostly his eyes with a black fedora hat on his head.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously and the guy smiled like it was an inside joke

"I can be anyone and called by different names. But as for now you can call my Antony" he said in a riddle like tone but why do I have a strange feeling that I know him somehow?

"Antony-kun then, why are you here and it is politely to knock every once in a while" Sakura-neechan said in a sarcastic tone which meant that he's not welcome in here but Antony merely nodded his head

"I am here to discuss the Arcana Trials with Minaru Arisato"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Leo and Takaru tensed when the guy suddenly appeared in front of our doorway, even Sakura-chan who was in the kitchen making some food came rushing in the room with her weapon at hand. I was the only one who merely looked at him in confusion until he cleared his throat

"I suppose you haven't told your friends about your chats with Igor, I presume" Antony said in a calm and business like tone while walking in the room and casually sitting down on the chair opposite to mine

"Who the hell are you to barge in this place?" Yazuro asked in a hiss even though he was as tired as hell

"Besides you don't feel normal at all" Leo added and I nearly forgot how he has the same ability as Fuuka-chan only weaker but the same concept anyway

Antony simply tilted his head and laughed a little whimsically and strangely enough I felt like he was born crazy for some reason

"Who says I am normal, but my story is none of your concern. I am here merely to deliver instructions to participants as well as to facilitate the upcoming event." Antony explained but everyone was still confused and he knew it.

"Perhaps it is better to explain somewhere else" he said before snapping his fingers and it felt like I just jumped in a hurricane since the room suddenly spun

Then somehow I found myself sitting upright on a wooden stool with my friends as well as Aigis-neechan and her friends.

"Well what a surprise this is," a familiar voice said when suddenly Aigis-chan sat up straight and look at the same direction I turned to

"Igor" she said in a surprised tone and her friends even look surprised

"Welcome to the Velvet room" he greeted everyone before turning his attention to me

"I see that Antony has sent you here so we can further explain the situation" he said in a calm tone but Aigis-chan look at me in worry and so did the others

"You mean the trial you told me before was about this Arcana Trials?" I asked and he nodded grimly

"Hold on one sec here, why are we back in this creepy place and more importantly who is that guy?" Junpei asked while pointing at Antony suspiciously and even Yukari-chan look at him with cautious eyes like he was very dangerous which was probably true

"Allow me to introduce myself again, my name is Antony and I am here merely to announce the beginning of the Arcana Trials" he explained when a bunch of cards started to scatter across the room

"Arcana Trials, what exactly do you do in it?" Fuuka-san asked trying to sound calm and soothing but it didn't work since everyone was confused and still cautious about Antony that even Koro-chan growled

"Oh it's pretty simple; these trials are given to the chosen persona users across the globe. These persona users are then given tests and the first to obtain seven arcana cards shall face the first arcana before given a chance to make one wish he desires" Igor explained and everyone looked at him in shock and so did I

"This wish, can be _anything_ we want right?" Junpei asked and Antony laughed

"Yes but that is if you win, the victor of this trial can have as many company in it as he can and each will receive the same reward." Antony stated and everyone was too stun to say anything

"Sounds easy, but maybe a little too easy" Leo pointed out and that's when Antony smirked at us

"Well in these trials there are more than five basic rules. One is that the chosen persona users can meet and approach other chosen candidates in any form that also includes killing each other" Antony explained while raising one finger but Ken stood up

"You mean if we meet another chosen candidate it's okay to fight them?" he asked in horror and anger

"Ken's right, that's just wrong." Junpei added but I saw the meaning in that rule

"The less opponent, the better chances on getting seven arcane cards" I murmured and Antony simply nodded

"This isn't just a simple game. The power to grant one wish of your desire deserves a bloody fight over it." Igor chimed and I felt sick to the gut

"Moving on, competitors will meet the master of Arcana meaning they will meet a persona user who will stand in judgment whether he is worthy of having an arcana card or not" Antony further explained

"For short, we will have to meet the right guy and meet his terms to get the card" Yazuro summarized and everyone was amazed that he understood it so quickly

"For further info, you all will just have to find the other facilitators like me. They are also the master of arcana so, we shall meet again in the near future" Antony said in a low murmur and I found myself slowly closing my eyes and fell into deep sleep and the last thing I heard was Antony's maniacal laughter

**Antony's POV**

"You seemed very cheerful today" Igor noted once I teleported Minaru Arisato and his friends back to Iwatodai

"Strangely enough, I am looking forward for these next for months" I said cheerfully before reaching in my pocket and pulling out this pocket watch

I opened it and the same as usual the two needles didn't moved from 12 and it shall never move again or so what my master tells me.

"It's your first time in the Arcana Trials right Antony-kun?" Igor asked curiously and I chuckled while taking off my mask and fedora hat

Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of me reflecting my face, a smirk that never leave and a light somewhere deep within my grey eyes as my hair falls down over slightly on my forehead.

"Your master reminded you to cut your hair short didn't he Antony, you should probably do it soon before he cuts your head" Igor reminded me but I rolled my eyes at the comment before placing my mask and hat back on

"It's not like I can die anyway, I shall bid farewell then" I said and snapped my fingers when a door appeared which led back to my master's domain

"Have I ever told you how you can into your master's service or who you were before you stayed with him?" Igor asked curiously and I smiled at him slightly and shook my head

"All I know is that I woke up within his palace on the same day the dark hour has vanish but I started to work for him around March" I answered before entering the door but I heard him say something as I enter

"All shall be clear to you Antony the Forgotten one" he said in a low tone


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's been months since I updated my story but after thinking about it for almost a while now I decided not to continue this story…I know it sucks for both you guys and me not to continue it but after having my files for this story unable to retrieve from my computer and doing a redo on the whole story would be even harder. I'm SO sorry I couldn't continue the story I wouldn't want to do this but having to redo almost sixty chapters is just too much plus the fact I have to update my other stories in FictionPress. So sorry guys =(**


End file.
